Morgan's Star
by HannahJLupin
Summary: REVISED Lupin's daughter Morgan gets taken away from him when she's just a baby only to show up years later. Now Lupin has to learn how to be a parent to a teenager and Morgan has to deal with Hogwarts and her growing feelings for Ron.


**A/N**: Ok... this is my second try at this story.  My last attempt wasn't very good.  My beta reader and I had a discussion about it and I feel better about this version.  A huge thanks to **ShOrTnSwEeT9013 **and **Erica Dawn **for reviewing the first attempt at this.  I hope you still like it :)  And I don't own any characters in this fic except for Morgan. :)  Please R/R but no flames!!  Enjoy! :)

She had taken away the only thing that mattered to him, claiming it was for the best.  His daughter, the beautiful baby girl that was born during a full moon, was his life.  She was the only person that could pull him out of the dark void that had consumed him since James and Lily's death.  All she had to do was smile and his worries would wash away.

Her name was Morgan and to her father Remus Lupin, she was prefect.  She had his simple sandy-colored hair and his quiet demeanor.  And she loved her daddy with every ounce her being and preferred him to her mother.

But things changed.  No one knew that Morgan would toddle into that room where her father, as a werewolf, was.  It was too much for her mother to handle and by morning, they were gone.  She left a note for him, saying he was too dangerous to have children and asking him not to look for them.

Remus' world collapsed around him.  His little girl was gone and all he had left were her stuffed bunny Charlie and a few pictures.  He wanted to find them but he felt her mother was right; he was too dangerous to have children.  

He would receive owl posts from them.  She always made sure to include Morgan's latest picture and remind him not to look for them.  Morgan was growing into a beautiful child.  And it broke his heart to know that he was watching her grow up in pictures.

However, it was the pictures and letters that got him through the long nights.  He would receive one at least once a year but now he had gone three straight years without one.  Remus worried that something had happened to them but he had made a promise that he wouldn't look for them.  And he knew he couldn't break it.

~*~

The Death Eaters came the day after her fifteenth birthday.  She had been sleeping, her hand over the leather bound book her mother had given her the day before, when a loud crash came from downstairs.

She had gotten out of her bed, grabbing her wand, and opened her bedroom door.  Quietly, she stepped out onto the landing and looked downstairs in time to witness something, in a black cloak, strike her mom down.  Fear consumed her as she watched her mother's lifeless body hit the floor.

After the Death Eaters were gone, Morgan ran down the stairs and kneeled beside her.  She whispered and begged for her mother not to die and when her mother's eyes fluttered open, her face broke out into a grin.

"I'm so sorry," her mother whispered, "Find your father.  He'll protect you."

She took one last breath and then she was gone.  Morgan stayed, frozen, to that spot and cried.  She had no idea where her father would be or even where to look but she had the feeling she had to leave before they came back.

Morgan packed a bag full of stuff she didn't want to leave behind; her favorite books, books from the wizard school she attended in Ireland, her wand, pictures and some clothes.  She then set off, not knowing where to go.

She arrived in London days later, hungry and tired.  She had remembered being told about and Hogsmeade and figured she'd start there.  When she arrived, it was full of people, rushing around.  

"Oh!  Excuse me," said a red haired boy that had accidentally bumped into her.

Morgan regarded the boy for a moment and then turned her attention to his companion, a woman with bright blue hair.  She furrowed her brow at the woman and shook her head.

"It's alright," Morgan finally said, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," said the boy as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do either of you know a Remus Lupin?" she asked.

"Remus?  Why?  What do you want with him?" asked the woman as she raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm looking for him," said Morgan.

"Hey!" called out a voice.  Morgan turned around and watched as a man, dressed in all black, approached them.  "Are you Morgan?" he asked, as he looked her over.

Morgan opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.  She remembered the Death Eaters and what they had done.  "Er..." she muttered before running off.  She could hear voices behind her, telling her to stop but she didn't.  Instead, she kept running through the dark alleys.

~*~

The Burrows were finally quiet, the way Remus liked it.  Tonks had taken Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione to Hogsmeade for the day, which left the house silent.  And he loved the silence since it gave him the chance to collect his thoughts and read.

They had left the other place after Sirius' death because it was too hard on all of them to be there.  The Weasleys offered their house for the Order meetings and even allowed Tonks and Remus to move in.  Molly loved having a full house since most of her children were now living elsewhere.

"Remus?"

He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.  Dumbldore was standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at him.  "Hello Albus," said Remus as he shut the book, "It looks like you have something on your mind."

"I do," said Dumbldore as he sat across from him, "It's about Morgan."

The sound of her name made Remus' heart drop.  He looked over at Dumbledore and sighed.  "What about her?" he quietly asked.

"A few days ago some Death Eaters murdered her mother," started Dumbledore, "By the time we arrived, Morgan was gone."

Remus rubbed his chin and let his eyes drop to the table.  "Why would Death Eaters murder Isabella?" he asked.

"They were living in Ireland and Isabella was part of a group there, a lot like our Order but not as big.  Almost every member has been murdered and when we received word about Isabella, we went to the house to get Morgan to bring her back here but she was gone," explained Dumbledore, "We believe she left on her own since some of her things were gone."

"My daughter is out there, alone?" choked out Remus, "We have to find her."

"I have Snape and a few others looking for her," said Dumbledore as he frowned at Remus, "We'll find her."

"I should go out and look for her too," said Remus as he stood.  His daughter, one of the few people that ever accepted him, was in trouble and he knew he just couldn't sit there.

"No," said Dumbledore as he placed an hand on Remus' arm, "You have to stay here incase she tries to contact you."

Remus sat down and placed his face in his hands.  He didn't know if he'd be able to sit idly by knowing that Morgan was out there by herself.  "We'll find her," Dumbledore assured him.

"I hope so," said Remus as he looked out the kitchen window.

~*~

Her legs were growing tired and she knew she couldn't run anymore.  She stopped beside a dumpster and bent over, in pain as sweat trickled off her forehead.  Morgan took a deep breath as she stood up right.  She knew she had to keep moving or the man in black would catch up with her.

She swung the heavy bag over her shoulder and peeked out.  The alley was clear so she gingerly stepped out into it.  She looked both ways and started to walk when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Let go of me!" she hissed as she twisted around in the man's arms.

"Stay still!" he demanded, "I'm here to help you.  I know your father."

Morgan stopped moving and turned and looked at him.  "How do you know him?" she asked.

"We went to school together and I see him on a regular basis.  Albus Dumbledore asked me to look for you and to take you to Remus," he explained.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" she asked as she took a step back.

The man let out a breath and sneered.  "Because I have better things to do than chase little girls through alleys."

Morgan considered this for a moment, pondering what to do next.  "You'll take me to him?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Snape!" said the woman, she had seen before, as she walked up, "What is going on?"

  
"I'm supposed to take this girl back to The Burrows for Dumbledore but she isn't cooperating.  Perhaps you can take her back," said Snape as he sneered at Morgan again.

"Why is going to The Burrows?" asked the red haired boy as he walked up too.

"I just want to see my father," said Morgan as she stepped away from them.

"Are you Morgan?" the woman asked.

Morgan nodded and looked over at her.  "Do you know my father?" she asked.

"I do!  He's told me all about you," said the woman, "I'm Tonks, by the way."

Morgan looked at Tonks and smiled.  There was something inviting and calming about her and Morgan liked it.  "Nice to meet you," said Morgan.

"Who's her father?" asked the red haired boy.

"Remus is," said Tonks, "And where are my manners!  Morgan, this is Ron Weasley.  We are staying with his family at the Burrows."

"Hello Ron," said Morgan as she gave him a small smile.

"Hi.  I didn't even know Professor Lupin had kids," said Ron as he looked Morgan over.

"He's a professor?" asked Morgan.

Ron nodded.  "He was a professor for my third year but had to quit.  But Dumbledore reinstated him for this upcoming year.  He's really good," he said.

Morgan grinned.  Her father was a professor and it didn't even matter what he taught.  "Well, enough dawdling around," said Tonks, "Lets get you back to The Burrows.  You're dad is going to be so excited to see you."

"I hope so," said Morgan as she adjusted her bag.

"Hey," said Ron as he held out his hand, "I can carry your bag for you."

"Thank you," said Morgan as she blushed.

"Ready to go?" asked Tonks as Morgan nodded, "Good!  Lets take you home."

**A/N**: So, is it better?!  Please R/R :)


End file.
